Quentin Lydnes
Biography Early Life (1998-2011) Quentin Phillip Lydnes was born the son of Brenda and Phillip Lydnes and a part of a traditional family in upstate New York. Throughout his childhood, Quentin led a very quiet life, considering he was the child to read consistently and perform very well in school. He made few friends in elementary school before things began to constantly change in Quentin's life, which primarily started when he was 13 years old. = Powers Awaken (2011) One particular summer day in 2011, Quentin experienced an interesting phenomenon in which he was playing outside with his friend, Bertha and a flower grew by his foot all on its own. He realized he could use this to his advantage to try and provide as a gift to Bertha. However, this attempt backfired since Bertha was watching him grow the flower and then berated him for it, and left without another word. Quentin then lost hold of his emotions, and started growing flowers all around him, not knowing what he was doing nor how to control it. By the time he could calm down and walk home, he left a flower bed in the park. It became evident to Quentin that he had supernatural abilities, something spoken of legend. Yet, this just left him confused as his family was just a normal, idyllic family in New York that minded their own business and was in no way extraordinary. He then turned to his only solace: books. Teenage Years - The Experimentation Phase (2012-2014) Now knowing of his newfound supernatural ability, it was then up to him individually to figure out just what his ability entailed. He then asked his parents to go to the New York Public Library for books regarding biological transformation, claiming that he was studying for a science test. Science was Quentin's primary excuse for anything related to his discovery of his ability, considering that it was all he could really say to even describe his ability- scientific transformation. As time went on, Quentin began reading books regarding Alchemy, Transformation and Science as a whole, before he stumbled along a particular term that applied to him more than others: transmutation. He then agreed that he had transmutative abilities, with a particular emphasis on the alteration of scientific entities and phenomena. One day, when Quentin was 16, he got curious and in Chemistry class did something particularly detrimental to his exposure as a mutant. Before a laboratory experiment, Quentin had transformed the acid to be used into regular water, which was something he had mastered when he was 15, Aquatic Transmutation. This prank ended up backfiring on Quentin as he was allegedly caught "tampering with chemicals" by his classmate Bryce, who did this simply in spite of Quentin's academic performance. Nonetheless, this resulted in Quentin getting expelled from his high school. After this incident, Quentin's parents were fuming in frustration in that their son had tampered with chemicals, and they demanded to know why. Losing grip of his emotions, Quentin had admitted that he had supernatural abilities, to which his parents ridiculed him for they believed this was some sick joke. Once Quentin proved to them that this was true by turning his mother's orchid into a mint plant, his parents were too shocked to comprehend it, and then became frightened of their son's ability. Through this fear, his parents instructed Quentin to leave the town and travel far, for he was too dangerous and word would spread around at an exponential rate. Shocked and in disbelief, Quentin packed as much as he could within a week and moved out. = Life in Manhattan (2014-2015) Although his parents were terrified of him, they had given Quentin a fair amount of money through his college fund, which he then used to rent out apartment after apartment throughout Manhattan. Quentin figured that Manhattan was the perfect hiding place for a mutant, considering the high population and proximity to key SHIELD locations. Nevertheless, it was no easy process considering that Quentin had decided to take on a side job as a Starbucks Barista, to which he had to act moderately normal. Thankfully, he managed to keep his job until he was around 17 and he was beginning to get more involved in figuring out his abilities. This is when Quentin began going back to the New York Public Library and reading constantly, going time after time. One day at the library, he was searching for a book on Atmospheric Transformation when he stumbled upon it, but someone else was reaching for it. The mystery man quickly apologized for it, yet Quentin was intrigued by his behavior and introduced himself kindly before inviting the man to his table. As time progressed, the man came back to his table and began to slowly open out of his rather antisocial shell, which Quentin admired considering he developed one himself as the years went by away from home. Nevertheless, he learned this man's name was Nox Dysley and Quentin instantly offered to Nox if he would be a roommate to split the cost of the apartment. Thankfully, Nox accepted, yet almost hesitantly. The building they moved into was the same building that housed their friends-to-be Zara Watts, Beth Watts, Valeriya Khalturina, and Kathryn Twoyoungmen. Arlie Incient (2016) One particular evening, Nox had lost control of his darkness manipulation ability, leaving Quentin in a relative conundrum. By then, his friendship with Nox had developed and it became evident that he was a mutant as well, and figured out certain parts of his powers such as his sensitivity to light and his knack to absorbing the surrounding darkness. However, this time Nox had absorbed too much darkness to where he was laying waste to a small section of a neighborhood before Quentin decided to intervene. Although he had not used his powers in excess, he knew that in order to get Nox to stop, a large light was to be conjured. Therefore, he transmutated a portion of the air into shadow to lure him before turning it into light, which shocked Nox out of his shadow state. This then left Quentin completely out of power, yet he was to carry himself and Nox home to their apartment. Yet, on the way, it began to rain, which suddenly refueled Quentin of energy. Through this sudden burst of energy, a thick cyan stream kept consistently pouring out of Quentin's hands and into the floor below in his house. As the energy reached the ground, it sprouted a tree which began as a sapling before growing into a small, yet full-grown tree. The tree then acted as a medium between Quentin and his transmutative abilities, as it could do things that Quentin could not and provided Quentin with information regarding his powers. Essentially the tree became his own personalized library, which made Quentin very happy. He decided to name the tree Arlie with the help of Nox, and agreed it fit the nature of the tree. Characteristics Apperance Quentin Lydnes is a tan-skinned, 5'11" male with dark hair and prominently hazel eyes. He is not completely muscular but yields enough strength to do a fair amount of heavy lifting. Should he be using his transmutative abilities, his eyes will turn a deep cyan color. In terms of fashion sense, Quentin wears graphic tees, along with plain shirts and typically skinny jeans or sweatpants. He has a little fashion sense for residing in New York City. Personality Quentin's personality is very outgoing, yet antisocial at the same time. He enjoys a good time in a comfortable environment with people he knows, but gets uncomfortable if he doesn't and is in a public place. He's very friend-oriented in the sense that he cares excessively for his friends and their well-being, but can be equally reckless in a similar sense. Although he's had troubling teenage years, it doesn't stop Quentin from trying to live his life to the fullest. Furthermore, Quentin is a very emotional person who gets compromised very easily, as seen in the Bertha Incident of 2011. Abilities Quentin has self-identified as one who has Scientific Transmutation, which is a collective term that is used to describe instance where Quentin can transform matter of all things. For instance, he is able to do Aquatic Transformation, Flora Transformation, Atmospheric Transformation, and Matter Change, along with a variety of unlearned abilities that have yet to be taught from Arlie. As of current, Quentin has no known weakness, although it would most likely be fire, for water naturally regenerates Quentin's energy capacity to continuously transmutate. Relationships Nox Dysley (Boyfriend, Roommate) Quentin met Nox one day in the New York Public Library and had instantly wanted to become friends for they had a shared interest in Atmospheric Transmutation, come to find out they were both mutants. Once Quentin invited Nox to be his roommate, the friendship became more solidified as time progressed. Eventually, Quentin began to develop feelings for Nox, which was something he was trying to deny for a variety of time as the concept of love began to confuse him ever since Bertha left him crying in the park at age 13. Nevertheless, on the day of a dance hosted at Over The Rainbow, Quentin professed his feelings to which Nox did the same, and the couple had been together since through the present day. Brenda and Phillip Lydnes (Mother and Father) Although the two seemed to have practically disowned Quentin when he was 16, they had attempted to get back into contact around the time that Quentin had met Nox the first time. However, he knew that it was for the best that he do not try and reach them back for they would simply get scared again and lead them onto a tumultuous, emotional roller coaster that Quentin did not wish to do. One day, Quentin plans to go back to upstate New York to pay them a visit to let them know he's doing okay and make peace, but he has yet to follow through. __FORCETOC__ Category:Marvel Theme